


Never Lose Hope

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sapeva che era stupido ma non aveva mai smesso di sperarci.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Ivy Pepper, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma





	Never Lose Hope

Sapeva che era stupido ma non aveva mai smesso di sperarci.

Oswald Cobblepot sapeva bene di aver fatto di tutto per far naufragare ogni possibile rapporto con Edward Nygma, a cominciare da blondie. Una persona matura e innamorata lo avrebbe lasciato andare, si sarebbe concentrato sulla ricerca della felicità della persona amata e en avrebbe goduto, ma non era quello che lui aveva voluto. Lui voleva Edward, lo voleva tutto per sé e Isabella era d’intralcio, era un ostacolo da rimuovere e lui lo aveva fatto con precisione chirurgica, incurante delle conseguenze.

Era stato sicuro che dopo un periodo di lutto, corto ovviamente, Ed si sarebbe guardato intorno e vedendo che lui era l’unico ad essergli rimasto attorno allora lo avrebbe guardato con occhi diversi. Conosceva Isabella solamente da una settimana, davvero pensava che fosse la donna della sua vita?

Quando aveva ucciso la sua sosia quasi senza accorgersene perché costei aveva minacciato di denunciarlo?

Nessuna di loro poteva essere adatta ad Ed, lui se en sarebbe accorto e prima o poi avrebbe fatto ad Isabella la stessa cosa che aveva fatto a Kirsten, era solo questione di tempo. Sotto questo aspetto gli aveva persino fatto un favore.

Solo che Ed era testardo e soprattutto aveva una mente come pochi, aveva capito tutto in poco tempo, di questo Oswald era sicuro. Era anche sicuro che il vago sentimento di possesso si fosse trasformato in amore ma allo stesso aveva deciso che era meglio fare finta che non fosse successo nulla, quando si era spinto troppo in là aveva visto la sorpresa, l’orrore e persino il disgusto negli occhi di Ed e aveva capito che bisognava fare un passo indietro. E lo aveva fatto, gli bastava essere amici in quel momento, poi col tempo … non aveva perso le speranze, non le avrebbe mai perso con Edward.

Lo aveva compreso solo quando Barbara e gli altri due idioti lo avevano catturato, era disposto a morire pur di salvare Edward, quello era amore. Fino a poche settimane prima il pensiero gli sarebbe sembrato grottesco ma in quel momento gli era sembrato perfettamente razionale. Edward non aveva capito, o meglio quello che lui aveva fatto era stato scombinare il suo piano ma poi vi si era attenuto.

Eppure ci aveva sperato, sapeva che era sciocco, che la cosa più logica da fare sarebbe stata ucciderlo ma aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che Edward non premesse il grilletto, che lo risparmiasse e che ammettesse di averlo risparmiato perché lo amava e potevano anche dimenticare il passato.

Non era accaduto ma era sicuro che Edward lo avesse mancato di proposito, era impossibile mancarlo da quella distanza, e forse …forse aveva voluto salvarlo in qualche modo.

Ivy gli era stata d’aiuto pur essendo completamente pazza, e lui non aveva abbandonato la speranza di poter rivedere Edward, per ucciderlo. Lo amava ancora ma Edward meritava di morire per quello che aveva fatto. Aveva sperato che avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta quando aveva ordinato a Freeze di congelarlo ma … non aveva sentito nulla. Lo aveva tuttavia sistemato al centro del suo locale, l’Iceberg Lounge che aveva strappato a quell’incompetente di Barbara Kean, perché tutti sapessero cosa accadeva se si provava ad intralciare la sua strada, la storia strappalacrime era per la massa, il sottobosco di Gotham sapeva la verità, o la intuiva.

Non aveva perso la speranza che un giorno Edward lo avrebbe amato, forse dopo averlo scongelato e una necessaria fisioterapia …non era impossibile sperarlo si era detto.

Era destino che lui ed Edward Nygma si scontrassero, era paradossale che non riuscissero a fare a meno dell’altro anche se non come avrebbe preferito. Aveva cercato di spingere quei sentimenti in profondità, nasconderli ma rispuntavano fuori nei momenti peggiori, come quando aveva saputo di Ed e della dottoressa Lee Thompkins. Il solo pensare a quei insieme lo faceva vomitare, non potevano durare e così era stato. lui ed Edward erano stati nemici, alleati riluttanti, amici e finivano sempre per avere bisogno dell’altro.

Quello che era accaduto a causa di quel pazzo di Jeremiah Valeska aveva semplicemente confermato come il loro legame fosse più forte di tutto. Strange aveva accettato di aiutarlo, d’altronde quel pazzo di Hugo Strange adorava simili sfide e uno dei suoi punti deboli era il suo ego, quello lo aveva compreso durante il suo periodo ad Arkham.

Era riuscito a far tornare in vita Ed e poi si era fatto da parte, con la speranza di poter finalmente riprendere il loro discorso quando tutto quello sarebbe finito, se sarebbe finito aveva aggiunto la sua mente. Era avvenuto tutto troppo in fretta, in parte doveva ringraziare Nyssa al Ghul e anche Jimbo ma …il mondo era strano.

Aveva trascorso quasi due anni ad inseguire Edward Nygma e quando aveva infine rinunciato a lui l’altro era tornato da lui, per lui. Sapeva bene che Edward non condivideva il suo amore per Gotham e se lo aveva fatto … ci aveva sperato.

L’occhio gli faceva male ma le mani di Edward erano così delicate, premurose quasi, come se non fosse un dottore che lo visitava ma un amante che voleva memorizzare ogni particolare del suo viso si ritrovò a pensare.

<< Questo avrei dovuto farlo tanto tempo fa >> mormorò Edward prima di unire le loro labbra in un bacio tenero e delicato, come se avesse paura di svegliarsi da un sogno. Fu lui ad approfondire quel bacio, quasi non poteva credere alla sua felicità, ora … finalmente, non sapeva quanto tempo ancora avessero ma voleva godersi quel momento fino in fondo.

Forse aveva fatto bene a non perdere la speranza si disse Oswald Cobblepot quando lui ed Edward Nygma si separarono.


End file.
